pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Create
Pikmin: Create is a fanon game made by RoboIan. It would be released for the Nintendo Switch and 3DS. Features This game has no storyline at all. It's all about creativity. * The game is the first of a trilogy. * The game has no major plot. Modes Level Creator Create your own levels here! Once their done, you can ship them worldwide! Worldwide Games Play other people's levels here. You can do the following: 100 Pikmin Challenge Similar to Super Mario Maker's 100 Mario Challenge, the goal is to clear a number of various levels with a given 100 Pikmin. If the player dies, or if the player has no more Pikmin, he loses. If he clears all of the levels, the player gains a new stage element! Play Levels Play levels other people made here. You have infinite lives but limited Pikmin to play with. Co-Op You can do the following here: 100 Pikmin Co-Op Challenge Like 100 Pikmin Challenge, but with two players and the following changes: * Each player splits the Pikmin, giving both 50 Pikmin. * The player only loses if both players lose all of their Pikmin or if both players die. Online Play other people's levels here together. If one player dies, the players lose instantly. Endless Play a limitless number of player-created, AI-created, or levels made by the player, with a total of 100 Pikmin. Every time you clear a level, you get more Pikmin. There is a few sub-modes. Co-Op Endless Endless with two players. Hardcore Endless Same rules as Endless, but if the player is hit once, he dies instantly. Unlocked after 20 levels are cleared in Endless. No Pikmin Endless Same rules as Endless, but the player starts out with no Pikmin and must work his way up the levels to get them. There are no levels in this mix created by the player itself. Unlocked after 10 levels are cleared in Hardcore Endless. Ultimate Endless Same rules as Endless, but the levels are all timed, the player has only 1 hit point, the player can only have a max of 100 Pikmin, and the levels are all darkened and on max difficulty. Unlocked when 30 levels are cleared in all other Endlesses (excluding CoOp.) The player gets a unique Souvenir if he/she clears 5 levels, and unlocks the Sound Test after 10. Getting 20 levels cleared is required for 100% completion. Souvenirs This function is similar to WarioWare. You can collect various interactive objects to mess around with. Getting all of them is required for 100% completion. Sound Test Unlocked after clearing 10 levels in Ultimate Endless. You can play any sound within the game. There is a secret sound, and finding it unlocks a Souvenir. Easter Eggs Note: Finding an Easter egg unlocks it’s respective Souveneir. * Pikmin Fireworks: Appears very rarely when doing Play Worlds or Endless. Unlocks Pikmin Fireworks Souveneir. * Actual Easter Egg: Can be placed by admins in normal levels. When collected the egg can be placed in your levels, and you get the Egg Cracker. * Photos: Only found on Tablet Mode when using the Switch or the 3DS. When you find one, tap on it and it will be placed into your reward list. When the first pic is collected, you get the Gallery. Collecting more adds to the Gallery. * Walking On Water: If you run fast enough and run into water, Olimar will fly right past the obstacle. Unlocks Speedy Swimmer. Doing this several times adds a new meter that indicates how fast you run. * Can’t be collected in Endless or on the 3DS. * More to come!